Broken
by ScorchedXxXRoses
Summary: Shun just got a call from the hospital, and his mom isn't waking up. He turns to the one thing he thinks will help him... but who can actually "help" him? Chapter 8 is up!
1. Taking Over Me

_**Disclaimer: **_** I do not own bakugan**

**Summary: Shun just got a call from the hospital, and his mom isn't waking up. He turns to the one thing he thinks will help him… but who can actually "help" him through this depression? **

~x~

Tears welled up in Shun's eyes as the man continued to speak. His fingers around the phone started to weaken, and it took all of his effort to keep the device up to his ear.

_No._

"I'm sorry Mr. Kazami…" Came the calm voice from the Doctor.

Shun shook his head on the other side of the conversation. Everything was still sinking in, and he didn't want to believe a single sentence or word.

She's not waking up.

The sound of the phone hitting the tile floor made the young ninja cringe. Shun fell to his knees, tears starting to roll silently down his cheeks.

She's not waking up… those four words just wouldn't process.

A sudden sob escaped his throat, making his entire body shudder. Everything thing around him immediately crumbled… for his vision settled on one thing, and one thing only.

That knife.

Shun pulled himself up with tears still streaming freely down his pale face, using the support of the kitchen counter. His trembling fingers found their way to the blade sitting casually on the cool granite.

_It will help you through the pain… _said a sinister voice from the back of his mind.

The black haired teen gulped, collapsing back on the floor with the knife. His eyes scanned the silver weapon with much desire. He _wanted _to do this.

After rolling onto his back, Shun lifted his wrist towards the sharp edge of the blade, licking his lips. No one could stop him.

Shun let the kitchen knife slowly drive into his skin. It felt like heaven. Blood immediately poured from the wound… Images of the last time he attempted this flooded his mind.

His grandfather had burst into the room, full of absolute rage. He had taken the knife from him and chucked it to the other side of the room. But gramps wasn't here to do that this time.

The teen inwardly chuckled, moving to the other arm. His line of vision was starting to blur and black spots danced at the corner of his eyes… but he had to finish. If he finished, he knew he would die.

No one would find him for a few days; grandpa was out of town, who knows where. Dan was probably at his house playing video games, and no one else really cared enough to visit. Like Runo, Alice, Marucho, Julie…

Shun chewed his bottom lip, continuing to cut his other wrist. It felt even better the second time.

The ninja threw the knife across the white tile, panting heavily.

He was going to die.

A smile painted itself across Shun's face as he thought this. He was going to die. A low chuckle formed at the bottom of his throat, proceeding upwards. He laughed as blood continued to stain his wrists and the floor beneath him.

Before everything went black he heard a voice… he couldn't make it out though. But why would it matter? He wasn't coming back to this place, he wasn't coming back to any place at all!

A face appeared before his disappearing vision, a face he knew too well, and it was telling him something. They looked worried too…

_Ha! Worried about me now huh? Should've showed a bit of that before all of this!_

The person then said something else, but Shun managed to strain his ears enough to hear them this time.

"Why?"

~x~

**Ok, so I know this was kind of depressing… but I promise that things will get happier for him ^-^ I hope you guys liked it though.**

**/Roses **


	2. Helpless

**Whew! Two chapters in one night! The reason I did this was well… because I didn't want you to think I was just gonna leave you there for a couple of days XP**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own bakugan**

~x~

Shun let out a quiet moan, slowly opening his eyes. All he could see was white. White _everywhere_. Was he dead? Is this what the afterlife looked like? Ugh, his arms felt like they were on fire.

There was something on his face too. He brought up a weak hand to effortlessly paw at it… whatever it was wouldn't go away, making Shun mewl in protest. What was-?

Another hand wrapped around his own, lowering it back onto the bed.

"Shhh, it's helping you breath." Said a soft voice.

Helping him… breath? A constant beeping noise filled his thoughts. In fact, a very _annoying _beeping noise. Shun blinked a couple of times, everything around him started to come into focus.

"W-where am… I?" he asked quietly, almost in a whisper.

Whoever had taken his hand away was still holding it, and they replied, "The hospital."

Shun coughed, feeling blood rising in his throat. The hospital? He was supposed to be dead for Pete's sake! Did this person bring him here?

He turned his head slightly towards said person. They were looking right at him, concern never leaving their facial expression. Shun studied them for a moment. It was a girl.

She had silver hair pulled into a side ponytail and grey eyes… Julie. Why was she-?

Julie seemed to see the questioning look in his eyes, and said, "I was coming to your house to… tell you something. Something I had been meaning to tell you for a long time. But when I found you on the floor…" she licked her lips, tears starting to fill her eyes.

"I-I was so scared Shun," she sniffed, "I thought you were going to die before the ambulance got there. You were just laying there, bleeding to death, and all I could do was watch and wait!"

She burst into sobs, using her free hand to wipe tears away from her tan cheeks.

Shun was confused. Why had she been worried? She had never showed anything like that towards him before. Why start now?

Julie then composed herself, straightening her back in the plastic chair she was sitting in. She brought her hand to Shun's cheek, stroking it softly, "I was afraid that… that you would never wake up."

The ninja continued to look at her, suddenly noticing the- tiredness in her eyes. Had she been here the entire time? Just waiting for him to wake up? Tears actually found their way to his amber orbs, almost falling down.

"Why?"

Shun snapped out of his thoughts, meeting eyes with the silver haired girl again.

"Why did you try to kill yourself Shun?"

Shun gulped. Why had he tried to kill himself? He couldn't remember now… everything was so hazy. He tore his eyes away from Julies and looked at his wrists. They were covered in thick white bandages, but he could still see the blood seeping through them.

The raven haired teen started to tremble, making Julie stand up. She hovered over him, her face full of fear.

"Shun?"

Shun didn't hear her though, his eyes rolled back and he started to shake violently.

~x~

Julie watched in horror as this happened.

"SHUN!"

A doctor and two nurses rushed into the room, pushing Julie out of the way. The doctor commanded something to the nurses, but Julie didn't hear. The only thing she could focus on was Shun.

_Shun…_

Shun continued to shake. Another nurse entered the room, a shot in her hand. She rushed over to the boy and quickly injected it into his leg.

Julie just stood there, observing as Shun's lithe, flat muscled body started to cease its shaking. He laid there, eyes closed, and panting.

She rushed to his side, pulling him into her arms despite the doctor's protests. Shun still quivered slightly, but Julie remained holding him, trying to calm her friend.

"It's okay Shun… It's ok."

Julie didn't know if the ninja had heard her, but his trembling soon stopped completely, and his breathing slowed. He was asleep.

She continued to keep him in her embrace though… afraid that if she let go, it would all happen again.

The doctor behind her cleared his throat, but she sent a sharp glare his way. Daring him to say something about what she was doing.

He sighed and left the two alone.

Julie took a deep breath, her racing heart starting to slow as well. Why did that just happen? Was Shun sick? All he did was cut himself… well, try to kill himself. But that wouldn't lead to- seizures, would it?

The silverette clutched Shun more tightly, burying her face into his soft raven locks.

"I love you…" She whispered into his ear.

~x~

**Ok, that's done… and I'm going to bed! Goodnight pplz!**

**/Roses**


	3. I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own bakugan**

_**Special Thanks:**_

**Kit Kat-Chan: You're amazing! Thanks for supporting me so much! **

**ice cold wolf: More characters will be introduced in this chapter :D**

**Shunskitten: Thank you so much for your review! **

**Juliexshun maniac: Thanks for your review(s)! **

**I don't have an excuse to back my up on why I haven't updated in such a long time… (school, spring break… that's all I got :/) so instead of making one up, I'm just gonna let you guys read the story ^-^**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Julie stroked Shun's silky ebony locks as she continued to hold him. His head was rested against her shoulder and his breathing was slow and peaceful, the silver haired girl observed with a smile. The thought of actually being able to touch the anti-social ninja was enough to make her heart skip a beat.

She breathed in his scent, wanting this moment to last forever-

"Julie!"

The sub-terra brawler turned her head. Leaning against the door frame and panting like a wild animal stood none other than Dan. His hands were on his knees as he gasped for breath. In between long intakes he exclaimed, "I got here as fast as I could!"

The brunette's eyes shot up to rest on the figure in Julie's arms. He straightened up and walked silently over to the bedside, not wanting to wake up Shun in the process.

"Has he woken up yet?"

Julie frowned, looking at Shun's serene face, "For a few moments, until he had a-" She couldn't bring herself to say that word. Just the thought of it brought tears to her eyes again.

Dan nodded, a pained look finding its way to his eyes. He pulled up another chair and sat in it, his eyes never leaving Shun, "The others are on their way here…"

Julie took a deep breath, trying to swallow the tears. She was glad the others were coming. Ever since they defeated the vestals everyone had kind of gone their own way… maybe Shun doing this was-

_No Julie, don't think that! Shun trying to commit suicide isn't a good thing, even if it may bring all of us back together._

Dan put his head in his hands suddenly. Julie laid Shun down on the hospital bed and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong Dan?"

The pyrus brawler shook his head, lifting up his face again, "This is all my fault… I knew something was wrong. I just had this, weird feeling that I needed to go see him. But I decided to ignore it." He looked over at Shun, "I'm so stupid Julie… why didn't I see this coming?"

"Dan, no one knew this was going to happen, it's not your fault." She explained.

Dan stood up, "Yes it is! Can't you see? If I would've taken the time to go see him, none of this would've flippin' happened!"

Julie was taken aback by his sudden outburst. Dan then continued, "He wouldn't be lying in that hospital bed, looking broken-" Tears rolled down the boy's cheeks.

"His life is so messed up already… His mom is still in a coma and his grandpa is always pushing Shun to his limits."

Tears found their way to Julie's eyes again, adding to the unshed ones that were already there. They started to trickle down her face as Dan continued his rant.

"I'm such a horrible friend… I can't believe he put up with me all these years. He's always been there for me when I was sick or just needed someone to talk to. Now look at him…"

"I'm sorry Shun." He whispered, the crystal clear liquid still running down his cheeks.

Julie sat there, frozen in place. The brawler didn't know Dan could be so emotional. She had known Dan and Shun have been friends for a long time, but she didn't know he… cared that much about him. They had never really gotten along whenever she was around. It seemed like there were endless arguments between the two, like the ones Dan has with Runo as well, one of them always storming away in the end.

The silver haired teen took a deep breath, about to ask the question that has been bugging her since she found Shun.

"Dan?"

Dan looked up at her.

"… Why did he do this to himself?"

* * *

_Why did I do this to myself…?_

Shun's eyes refused to open now.

How could he explain to them what happened? Why he killed himself? He wasn't even supposed to live. Why did God hate him so much…?

These questions were the ones that have begun to haunt his mind, slowly causing it to go crazy and shut it down. He didn't want to wake up. He NEVER wanted to wake up. When he had the first time, seeing Julie hovering over him with such worry and pain in her eyes, it made his heart ache. Usually the silverette was fun and full of energy, he couldn't go through that again…

Why had he blacked out anyways? Maybe it was the medication this living hell had been giving him… He had never liked hospitals. Probably because this was where his mom has been for the past-

Correction; HAD been.

That sensation was forming in his chest again. The one of loss, pain, and suffering… maybe he was overreacting. It was just his mom that had died, nothing special.

_How could I think that? She was my mom… the one that was always there for me whenever I needed someone to talk to. _

He mentally punched himself for even pondering what he thought before. She was probably frowning at him from heaven right now because of that. Well, for that and the fact that he attempted to kill himself because of her.

_I'm sorry mom…_

**To short? Sorry, that was where I wanted to end the chapter :P **

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed! Once again, thanks to everyone that has reviewed (and those who will be reviewing this chapter, right :D?) I love you all!**

**Stay posted, because the next chapter will be up VERY soon! (Maybe even today (; )**

**-Roses**


	4. Frozen

**Haha, told you guys I might put another one up today ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bakugan (If I did, let's just say Alice would be hit by lightning in one episode (; )**

**Please enjoy!**

**Oh, and just heads up, the italicized words in the beginning is what Shun is thinking…**

* * *

"How did this even happen?"

"Do you know why Julie?"

"What made him do something this… this… horrific?"

_Ha, horrific… that's a good word for it._

"Julie, has he woken up yet?"

"Has he spoken since the incident?"

_Julie, Julie, Julie, that's all I've been hearing for the past half hour…_

"Ju-"

"I don't know Runo! Okay? I don't know!"

_She really is upset…Maybe I should-_

"Look! He's waking up!"

Julie looked over her shoulder just in time to see two amber eyes slowly show themselves. She raced over to the bedside with happiness filling her facial expression, "… Shun!"

"Buddy!"

Shun was suddenly locked in a death hug. Messy brown hair blocked his line of vision momentarily, and he lost sight of the silver haired girl in front of him.

"H-hey Dan…"

Dan let go and gave him a weak smile, "We've all been so worried about you! I-I thought you weren't gonna wake up!" he stated with a small laugh.

Shun gave him a small smile and glanced over at Julie for a moment. Brown eyes met his amber ones instantly and he quickly looked away. Marucho suddenly appeared beside him, "Shun, I'm glad you're ok!"

The raven haired boy nodded at him and whispered a quiet thanks that was loud enough to be heard by the blonde. Then there was Alice, who looked like she had been crying for the past half hour. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was sniffling a bit.

"S-Shun… a-are y-you okay?"

Shun tried another smile, but the meds had really started getting to him. He could feel himself getting drowsy and his eyes were threatening to close.

He noticed Julie hadn't said anything else. Her head was down and she was twiddling with her thumbs, like she was pondering something. She looked up at Dan suddenly, and he met her gaze. After giving a quick nod he stood up, "Hey guys, why don't we go down to the cafeteria and get some lunch?"

Runo, who had been standing beside him with a sad smile, elbowed him in the stomach. Hard.

"Dan Kusso! How could you be so selfish? Shun is in the HOSPITAL you idiot! As friends we're here to support him, not go eat the cafeteria food!"

"But I-"

They continued to argue until a tired voice interrupted them, "You guys can go, I'll be all right."

Everyone, except Julie, gave him an "are you insane?" look. Runo opened her mouth to say something else to Dan, when Julie finally piped up, "You guys go get something to eat, I'll stay here with Shun."

Alice glanced at her, "Are you sure Julie?"

Julie nodded curtly, flashing one of her award winning smiles, "Positive."

"Would you like us to bring something back for you?" Marucho asked.

"No thanks, I'm really not hungry."

They all sauntered towards the door, Runo muttering something that sounded like "if you're really sure", and opened it. Dan looked back at Shun and said, "We'll be back in 20 minutes tops, get some rest buddy." With that he disappeared into the white hallway.

A moment of silence fell between the two, before Julie finally broke it with the question that had been bugging her ever since she found him bleeding to death on the kitchen floor. The one she had asked before, until he had a seizure and was unable to speak.

"Why did you do it Shun?"

The amber eyed teen took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again, "I-"

"I mean, I can understand how lonely it can get to live in the middle of nowhere, but to go as far as-"

Shun interrupted her, "The hospital called me."

Julie froze, her voice catching in her throat.

_The hospital called him? Why would-_

"T-The doctor told me… he told me that-" he bit his lip, tears starting to form in his eyes. Why couldn't he keep his emotions at bay? He's never like this; he had to suck it up, just enough to tell her why.

"He told me that… m-my mom wasn't..." Shun said, getting quieter and quieter until he hit the end, unable to form those words with his lips. She wasn't waking up. He would never see that smiling face again, the one had yearned for for the last few years. She would never be at his high-school graduation, never be at his wedding, never be beside him again… She was gone. Forever this time.

Reality had finally hit him, completely this time. She wasn't coming back.

A tear ran down his cheek, another one following in suit. His mom was gone. The one who had always kissed him goodnight when he was a child, the only person he felt he could share all his secrets with, the only person on this earth he knew he could trust… was not here anymore.

* * *

Julie watched him silently, trying to comprehend all of this. He hadn't finished what he was going to say. Tears we're slowly falling down his cheeks, and she had no idea why.

"Sh-Shun?"

Two amber eyes met her brown ones. Julie inwardly gasped. They were full of pain again… and another emotion she knew she would never understand.

"… She's gone-" Shun finished quickly, before starting to sniff and closing his eyes.

He suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around him. A hand was slowly tracing circles on his back, and he felt someone's lips press against his cheek for a moment.

"I'm sorry." He heard a voice say softly into his ear.

The voice continued, "I don't know what it's like to lose somebody, but I do know that the one thing that can cure a broken heart, is a friend… and I'm willing to be that friend Shun, but you have to let me in. I want you to open up your heart to me, and not be afraid to share your emotion."

Shun was trembling now, tears still streaming down his pale face.

"I love you Shun, and I always will, no matter what you do or say."

* * *

**I usually don't do many emotional scenes… but what do you guys think? Too much? Not good at all? I'd love your commentary, so don't be afraid to speak your mind ^-^ good or bad.**

**-Roses**


	5. Grandpa?

**Ok, so kinda weird, but I just finished my cause and effect essay for school on teenage depression (weird I know), and a new wave of inspiration just hit me. So I figured I should update before that wave disappeared… **

**I also noticed in the last chapter I accidentally said that Julie's eyes were brown… So I'm sorry about that little mishap :P I'm making sure to fix that in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bakugan **

**Special thanks to Kit-Kat Chan and EVERYONE ELSE (yes, you too) who has either read and/or reviewed this story so far ^-^ I appreciate all the support.**

**Please enjoy! :D**

* * *

Julie gasped, eyes widening as the doctor continued to talk to her.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Makimoto, but we don't have a choice."

"There's always a choice! Y-You don't have to send him to such a horrible place!" Julie replied with retort in her voice.

The doctor sighed, catching the eyes of certain nurses and mouthing "Help me!"

"He tried to commit sui-"

Julie cut him off, raising a single hand, "I _know _he tried doctor, but he wasn't in his right mind! I mean, how would you react if someone called you and told you flat out that your mother isn't waking up from a coma?"

He ran his fingers through his shaggy blonde hair, trying to think of another way to explain this to the defiant teenager.

The boy had tried to commit suicide, which tells the doctor that he is not mentally stable. The mentally unstable must be sent to a psych ward. Otherwise, they could try again, and maybe succeed the next time.

"It's not like I want to send him there. No doctor EVER wants to send his patient there, but it's for his own safety."

Julie clenched her fists, about to punch the much taller man in front of her. She had never been so upset with someone before. They were going to send Shun to a _psych ward, _a place where the crazy and mindless go. Not where a quiet and extremely handsome (though kinda messed up at the moment) teenager belongs!

"Ok Julie, here's the deal. If we don't send Shun there, he could potentially harm himself and those around him. He is highly unstable right now. If we just send him home like nothing happened, he could try again…"

The silver haired girl bit her lip, contemplating this new information for a moment.

"W-What if I take care of him?"

The doctor raised a brow at her, "What do you mean 'take care of him'?"

"I could watch him! You know like, look after him whenever his grandfather can't, so he won't like, try again"

There was a brief pause, then the man shook his head, "I don't think so. There is a number of things that could go wrong-"

He suddenly felt to hands on his shirt collar, and in seconds he was face to face with an extremely angry looking girl.

"Listen here _doctor, _Shun is NOT going to that place, you hear me? He is going to go home whenever he can stand up again, and I'm going to be with him _every _step through his recovery. _Got it?"_

The doctor gulped, his eyes full of what looked like fear, "A-Are you trying to blackmail me?"

Julie shrugged, flashing him a smile, "You could say that."

* * *

Dan stared at the hospital bed before him. The sound of the heart monitor beeping rang in his ears, reassuring him that Shun was indeed not dead.

_He sure looks like it though…_

The teen's normally pale skin was now more of a sickly white. His eyes were closed and his breathing was deep and slow.

The brunette slowly walked over to the side of the bed, taking the frail looking hand in his, "I'm sorry." He whispered for what must've been the millionth time today.

Two amber eyes suddenly appeared and look up at him tiredly, "Why do you keep saying that?" asked a calm voice.

Dan breathed in, "Because it IS my fault you're like this… After New Vestroia I just, ignored you completely. Like you didn't even exist. I-I should've been there when you did this, s-so I could talk you out of it…"

He could've sworn he saw Shun smile for a second, "I didn't do this because you were ignoring me."

The brown eyed teen tilted his head to the side slightly, "Then why did you…?"

Now it was Shun's turn to take a deep breath, "The-"

"HELP! HELP! SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" Came a scream from the hallway. Dan muttered a "one second" to Shun and exited to room. Once he entered the hallway he saw something that made him smile. Julie was on top of a doctor's back, a pen in her hand. But she wasn't writing with it, no. She was holding it up to the man's throat, threatening to stab him if he didn't say yes.

"Julie… Julie?... JULIE!"

Julie looked up. Catching site of Dan, she quickly jumped of the doctor's back, throwing the pen over her head, "Hey Danny!"

The doctor gasped for breath, leaning against the wall for support, "G-Get that _thing _away from me!" he screeched.

Dan shook his head, a smile still plastered on his face, "Now Julie, what did we say about threatening the doctors?"

Julie frowned, knowing all too well what he was talking about, "Seems to have slipped my mind Daniel."

"Remember last time we were here, when Alice got her tonsils removed? That one doctor told Alice they were out of icecream and you-"

"Oh what do yah know! I remember now!"

Dan smirked, glancing at the doctor once again, "Sorry sir, she has… issues when she doesn't get what she wants sometimes."

The man rolled his eyes, straightening his lab coat, "All I did was tell her that Shun had to go to the psych ward. I mean-"

Dan's eyes twitched, "… What?"

"You're friend, he has to go to the-" The doctor suddenly felt a new weight on his back and pen against his throat.

"Alright doctor-?"

"I-It's Alfred!"

"Alright doctor _Alfred_, you better listen and listen good. Because this is your last chance to live." Dan said threateningly into "Alfred's" ear.

"Shun is NOT going to the psych ward. If you somehow go behind my back, and send him there yourself, I will find you… and your family… and your dog. Then I'll kill of them and light your house on fire. So I highly suggest you don't do anything to rational. Are we _understood_?"

The doctor's eyes were huge, and he was slightly shaking, but he managed a curt nod. Dan hopped off the poor man's back and gave a sweet, "Good!"

With that, the two left the doctor and ventured back into Shun's room.

The now threatened twice doctor just stood there, still shaking from the previous event, "H-He… He would kill Scruffy?"

* * *

Shun tore his gaze away from the window to stare at the two that suddenly appeared in his hospital room. Not because he was surprised, but the smiles on their faces were starting to scare him, "W-What happened?" he asked quietly.

Giving him a reassuring smile, Dan replied, "Oh, just a little misunderstanding, that's all!"

Shun mumbled an "if you say so" and then continued to stare out the window.

Dan pulled up a chair next to the bedside and sat in it, "Ok, where were we again before I had to leave?"

"You asked me why I did this…?"

"Oh right! And your answer is…?" Dan asked, concern now lacing his voice.

Shun sighed, then turned and looked him straight in the eyes. He had to explain this all over again. It was bad enough he broke down in front of Julie, but this was _Dan _now, the one who laughed whenever someone showed any kind of weakness on the battlefield. If he broke down in front of him, what would he think of him as?

"… The hospital called me-" before he could finish his first sentence, Dan stood up, eyes locked on something across the room.

Shun followed his stunned gaze to a figure in the doorway.

"… Grandpa?"

* * *

The old man walked forward, stopping at the side of the bed, looking down at Shun with no concern whatsoever.

"Hey Grandpa Kazami!" Dan said, trying to sound cheerful.

A harsh glare was sent his way, "This isn't the time Daniel," then he finished with, "I'm taking you home Shun, let's go."

The much older ninja suddenly felt a tug on his arm.

"B-But Mr. Kazami, Shun can't go home. The hospital said that he has to stay here for at least four more days!" Julie told him, worry set in her tone.

Grandpa rolled his eyes, easily shaking the girl off, "We have work to do little missy, and I'm not going to let the _hospital_ get in my way of it."

Shun stayed completely silent as the three bickered back and forth, knowing who was going to win in the end. The bickering soon turned to shouting, and a nurse came into the room.

"Is there a problem here?" She asked, looking at Shun with concern.

The old man cleared his throat, "No. I just came to take my grandson home."

The nurse gave him a look that screamed "are you CRAZY?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Kazami, but Shun can't go home. This isn't something that can just heal over night, sir. The wounds are too severe to leave unattended. So I'm sorry, but he

can't-"

The ninja let out a deep laugh, "He's my grandson, and he's coming home with me _now."_

That's when a fight broke out between those two. The three teens watched them argue now, wondering when all this chaos was going to end. That's when a small voice asked, "Grandpa… did Dr. Franzino call you?"

That immediately stopped the fighting. Gramps turned towards his grandson, brows furrowed, "No… why would he call me?"

"H-He called the house phone when you were away…"

The old man's eyes widened slightly, "What did he say?"

Shun met his grandpa's worried gaze, "She's gone."

* * *

**Sorry, this was more of a filler chapter :P hope you guys enjoyed anyways though **

**~Roses**


	6. Do you love me?

**Ok, so I know the last chapter wasn't very good :P But I promised this one would be better right? So thanks to everyone that read the last chapter (and bearing with me through it XP), here's your reward! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bakugan or any of its characters (Except Alfred, I do own him)**

**Plz enjoy!**

* * *

Shun stood in front of his house, completely frozen. He thought he was ready, thought he was strong enough, thought he was "emotionally stable" enough. Obviously, he thought wrong. Now here he was, standing on the front doorstep, trying to pull himself together.

A gentle hand rested itself on his shoulder, "Shun? You ok?" asked a sweet voice.

The raven haired teen nodded, biting his lip. He couldn't do this. You could see the kitchen right when you walk in… this was all way too much for him. He started to take a step back, but Julie urged him forward, taking a hold of his hand, "It's ok Shun, I'm right beside you."

_Great, now I'm getting another pep talk from her… Not that I'm upset about that or anything! It's just that-_

His thoughts were cut short when he realized he was being lead into his house. He gulped and took another step. Step… step… step…

Before he could blink, he was inside, staring down the long hallway. He didn't dare look to his left though. That's where the kitchen was. Having to be _inside_ the house was bad enough already, right?

"Hey buddy, I gotta get home. I snuck out to come see you at the hospital, and my mom is about to have a seizure." Dan said, laughing at his little joke in the end.

A sharp glare was sent towards him by Julie. Dan stared at her for a moment, completely confused. Then he remembered, "I mean, she's about to have a… heart attack."

Shun, who still didn't know he actually had a seizure, gave both of them a weird look and replied, "Ok, see you later."

Dan gave Shun one of his "man" hugs, and hurried down the driveway. Once he was out of sight, Julie piped up, "Come on Shun, the doctor said you were supposed to go straight to bed when you got home."

Shun rolled his eyes with a playful smile and continued walking down the hallway, muttering something that sounded an awful lot like "yes ma'am".

After taking a few more strides, he noticed Julie right behind him, obviously content with following his every move.

"You know you don't have to stay… right? I mean, I'll be fine by myself."

He suddenly felt someone grab his upper arm, swinging him around, "Shun, I love you," She blushed slightly at those first words, "but I think we both know that you won't be all right by yourself."

Shun didn't seem to notice anything weird about what she first said, "But I-" Julie stopped him mid-sentence by swinging him around again. She put both of her hands on his back and pushed him down the remainder of the hallway, "No arguing mister, you aren't getting rid of me that easy."

The ninja sighed, allowing himself to be pulled to his bedroom. How she knew which room was his, he would rather not ask. Better to not know how she found out…

Julie opened his bedroom door and walked inside, examining the space. It wasn't anything special, it looked like most normal rooms. What caught her eyes though were the band posters that covered most of the right wall.

"You sure do like your music." Julie breathed. She could almost feel Shun smile behind her as she said this.

"Well, there's not much to do this far away from civilization…"

Julie turned to him, the smile she once wore on her face fading, "… Shun?"

Shun raised an eyebrow at her, "What?"

She stepped closer to him, taking a hold of his still bandaged wrists, "I need to ask you something."

Shun bit the inside of his cheek. _This isn't going the way I wanted it to…_

Julie ran her thumbs up and down the white fabrics, eyeing them sadly. He could see that look in her eyes again… that look of pain. The one he never wanted to see. He hated it when people worried over him, and everyone had been doing it a lot lately…

Shun placed a hand on her cheek, "Please don't look at me like that."

The silverette's eyes widened, "Like what?"

He shook his head, tears starting to fill his eyes. His hand slid off her face and rested by his side again. After all these events, it has gotten harder and harder to control his emotions. Before it was like he had a protective barrier around himself, not letting people see any of his emotions… but now, whenever someone looked him straight in the eyes, he found himself breaking down on the inside.

Concern filled Julie's facial expression. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him gently forward into a hug, "Oh Shun…"

_This is embarrassing… pull yourself together Shun! You start crying whenever someone gives you a weird look! _

These thoughts made the tears in his eyes start running down his face, "I'm sorry." Shun murmured, pulling away and wiping his eyes. Julie's eyes were searching his face.

_Probably wondering what set off the water works…_

Before he could explain himself, he felt a pair of soft lips against his own. His eyes went wide and stared at the girl in front of him, though her eyes were closed. Then Julie withdrew, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Shun… do you love me?"

Shun lifted a bandaged hand to rub the back of his neck, still in complete shock.

_Did she just… kiss me? Or was that just my imagination taking over my mind?"_

"No, I kissed you."

Shun froze again. _Dammit, did I just say that out loud?_

"… Did I say that out loud?"

Julie giggled, and nodded, "Yep."

Shun's facial expression dropped again. _Well, this is embarrassing. _

"O-Oh."

"So… you didn't answer my question."

Shun bit his lip. The girl he had been crushing on since the moment he met her was standing in front of him, asking him if he loved her. What was he supposed to say? "Yes, you're the love of my life and I want to live with you forever!" That would definitely end well…

"… I-"

"If you don't, I completely understand! I mean, I kind of just jumped the gun on you there. Oh gosh… do you not like me that way? Oh this is so embarrassing! I'm so-"

Shun leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. After a few seconds he drew back.

"Does that answer your question?"

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! The next chapter is an emotional one, so I'm getting everyone prepared for it… ;) haha **

**Plz R&R! Love you guys!**

**~Roses**


	7. Realization

**Hey everyone Roses here. I know I haven't updated in an insanely long time, and I'm REALLY sorry! I've been having a lot of problems, and finally have them all sorted out. I would like to give a special thanks toooooo:**

**Kit Kat-Chan xx: I love you soooo much! Thanks for being such a great supporter of this story **

**MasterSprintersan: You're amazing, thanks for all of your reviews!**

**Funnyforbunnies: you make me laugh haha, I'm really glad you like the story**

**ShunxJulie forever: Thanks for the great comment it made me smile**

**Thanks to EVERYONE who has reviewed the story so far, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Grandpa Kazami watched the two thoughtfully through the window. He wasn't spying on them, simply… making sure his grandson didn't do anything stupid. Shun had only been home from the hospital for a week and he didn't want him tripping over a rock. Yeah, that was it.

Shun and Julie were out by the pond, sitting in the grass and laughing at each other's jokes. It's been a long time since he's heard Shun laugh. The happy sound vibrated against his ears, making his insides warm. The old man's usually stone cold expression was slowly turning into a smile.

He grinned thoroughly and shook his head, turning away from the large piece of glass. The used-to-be ninja quietly made his way into the hallway and walked towards the front entrance of his dojo. Sliding the door open he took a long stride into the front yard; completely forgetting about the three steps that came first. His foot caught on the edge of one and he fell into the concrete with a nauseating crack.

* * *

A sharp cry immediately ceased Shun's chuckling. He stood up and ran towards the yelp, Julie hot on his heels. Shun ran around the front of the house, giving a short gasp when he saw his grandpa lying face down.

Julie stood completely rigid as Shun fell onto his knees in fron of his senior. He rolled the white-haired man onto his back. What he witnessed next made his heart stop for a moment.

Blood. The thick red liquid ran dwn the older man's forehead and continued down his cheeks.

"Grandpa? Grandpa!" He received no answer though. Grandpa Kazami was perfectly still, his breathing in short, quick breaths.

"Julie, call 911!"

The grey eyed girl numbly pulled out her cellphone, pressing the three numbers robotically.

What happened then was a complete blur to Shun. For his focus was set on something… something that brought a horribly, gut wrenching feeling to his stomach.

The crimson all over his grandpa's face was making his heart race. It seemed bring him back to his past "attempt". All that blood- he could see himself, knife in hand, eyes gleaming as he brought the metallic weapon closer and closer.

Shun shivered, tears forming in his eyes.

Ed and blue lights were flashing all around them. The EMT shouted at each other to grab a stretcher. Police men waved their arms as they tried to keep everyone (a.k.a medical teams and other police men) under control.

The amber eyed teenager didn't notice any of this though. His eyes still hadn't left his grandpa's bloody face.

He was brought back to earth momentarily when two men lifted his only living, breathing family member onto a white stretcher. A hand placed itself on his shoulder, and a police officer started to speak to him.

Shun stared at him blankly, trying to make out what he was telling him.

He managed to catch a few phrases, like-"You okay?" and "Everything's going to be fine!"- Which were the last words that left the officer's mouth. The raven haired teen couldn't help but shake his head at this

_Liar._

Then a new face came into his line of vision. It was Julie. She put a hand on his cheek and said something too. Hun just gazed at her, oblivious of the fear written on her face.

The silverette turned her head towards the officer and said a single sentence that ended with "shock".

_This is too much for me…_

Shun slowly stood up, surprising both Julie and the officer. He quietly made his way into his house and closed the door behind him. The ninja stopped as he approached the first room. He entered and held up his hand to lightly touch the granite counter tops. After skimming his fingers along the long island, his eyes settled on something knew.

_You know what you want._ Taunted a different voice inside his mind.

Shun slowly shook his head, knowing what that little voice wanted him to do.

_Come on Shun, look at you. The one person you had in your life is gone now. He was just carried away on a stretcher and sent to the hospital. Do you really want to live your life without any of your family members?_

The ebony haired teen's mind was starting to whirl. He couldn't believe this was happening to him again.

_Do it Shun… Don't you want to see you mom again? Just two simple cuts, and you'll be with her and your grandfather forever._

Shun took a shaky step forward, the demonic voice finally getting to him.

There it sat.

The same exact knife… his grandfather hadn't even thought of getting rid of it. Shun brushed his fingers against it before picking it up. That's when a new idea crossed his mind. He gently set the instrument down, walking out of the kitchen and towards the back door-away from the red and blue lights that flashed through the window.

* * *

Julie sighed as the officer continued to pester her with questions.

"When did this happen?"

"I already told you! Just minutes before you guys got down here!"

"Okay, and-"

Julie stopped him mid-sentence, "Look, I need to go see if Shun is okay. So leave. Me. ALONE!"

The policeman opened his mouth to say something but she quickly brushed past him and burst into the dojo. Her eyes scanned the hallway to find it completely empty.

_Where did he…?_

She heard the back door slam. Where was he going at this time of night?

Julie silently walked over towards the back door, trying to open it with as little noise as possible. She didn't want to know she was following him. The subterra brawler looked out the small crack she had made, catching sight of Shun walking through the woods. What was he-? Julie gasped when a sudden thought crawled into her mind.

"No, please no. No, no, no…" She whispered, tears coming to her eyes. Julie pulled out her cellphone for the second time that night.

Dialing her desired number, she brought the device up to her ear, "Dan? It's Julie. You have to come down here, right now."

* * *

**Aaaaah cliffhangers.. always have to have one. I hope you all liked it. The next chapter should be up soon (or so I hope)! **

**~Roses \m/^_^\m/ (Rock on!)**


	8. Beautiful Silence

**Hello everybody! I'm sososososo sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! D: A lot of things have been happening the last couple of weeks and I just couldn't concentrate enough to write a story **

_**Special thanks tooooo:**_

**Funnyforbunnies- you're HILARIOS!:D Haha, thanks for the awesome review!**

**Animefanx10001- thank you so much for your review! You're so nice :)**

**Kit Kat-Chan- I lurv you! You're the bestest friend eva :D thank you for supporting me!**

**Chocolate Luver 12- I'm happy that the story had an emotional effect, but I'm so sorry it made you cry! Thanks for the review :)**

**MasterSprntersan- you're absolutely amazing :) Thank you for reading my story and reviewing every chapter!**

**Now *dramatic music* on with the story!**

* * *

Dan pulled his pillow over his ears. There was an annoying buzzing sound and he really wished it would stop. After laying there for a few more seconds he groaned, then sat up, letting the pillow fall onto his lap. He lazily looked to the side and caught sight of his phone vibrating across the nightstand. Dan sighed and grabbed it and answered the device, not even bothering to see who it was.

"Hello?"

"Dan?"

"Who the hell is this? Don't you know it's like 3:00 in the freakin' morning?" He yelled into the receiver.

"It's Julie"

"Oh…," he let a yawn escape his lips, "hey Julie. What's up?"

"You need to come down here; now."

"What? Why-" A hum interrupted his questioning, signaling that she had hung up.

Dan rubbed his left eye with the heel of his hand. _She needs me to come down there? Why does she need me to go to her house? Ooooh, wait, she's with Shu-_

* * *

Mrs. Kusso glared at her son as he scrambled out to front door. It was 5 in the morning? Where was he going? She sighed and watched the door slam shut, causing the vase on the table beside to it fall off and shatter. Whatever it was actually got Dan out of bed…

She would question his motives later, but all she knew now is that he was definitely gluing that vase back together when he got home.

* * *

Julie waited impatiently at the Kazami dojo. Where was Dan? She had called him 5 minutes ago.

_I bet he fell back asleep… Maybe I should've called Marucho or Runo instead._

Just as she finished this thought- Dan bursted through the door, completely ignoring the shouts of the officers out front and running straight to Julie.

"Where's Shun? What's wrong with him? Is he hurt-" Dan asked 20 questions before Julie held up a hand to silence him.

"Calm down Dan, I think he's ok for now, but if we don't get to him soon I'm afraid he's going to hurt himself again." Julie stated with a frown.

* * *

Shun stared at the ground below him. This cliff had always been his favorite place in the entire world. He loved sitting here and dozing off to the sounds that surrounded him.

It was the perfect place for him to take his last breath.

The wind blew through his ebony hair and whispered in his ear- it telling him to do it, to end his life now.

_Come on Shun. This is what you came here for. Just get it over with so you can be with your mom and grandma again. _

The silent ninja shifted his gaze up to the stars above him. They seemed to smile down at him as he took another step forward.

_This is what you WANT Shun._

Reaching the end of the cliff, Shun wordlessly turned around. His heels hung off the edge of the cliff.

He didn't give anything a second thought and closed his eyes

Teetering on the edge, then slowly… slowly falling backwards. Everything was silent for a few seconds. The wind stopped whispering, the owls stopped hooting their midnight lullabies; the whole world froze. It seemed that every living thing and memory was at a standstill as he fell. A shiver crawled up his spine as he realized he was finally getting what he always wanted. Freedom. He was leaving this horrible place and he was going to spend the rest of his time with his mother and grandfather. He was falling into a beautiful bliss… a beautiful silence.

Then a voice… a voice broke through that beautiful silence.

"NO!"

A hand suddenly grabbed his wrist, pulling him back up to reality. Shun opened his eyes and was face to face with Dan, who had a horrified look on his face. His best friend grabbed his other arm as well and started leading him away from the edge. From his freedom.

Shun struggled against his grip, then suddenly finding his voice demanded, "Let go of me! Can't you see that I want this? I want to die!"

Dan shook his head furiously, "Sorry buddy, that's not happening."

The black haired boy continued to try to get out Dan's grasp, "Please…" he asked again, tears starting to stream down his pale cheeks.

"No! I'm not letting you do this!"

Shun suddenly managed to escape and made a break for the cliff again. Dan caught up and grabbed him again. "Let me go!" Shun screamed.

Dan forced Shun to look over the cliff, "Is this how you want to died Shun?"

Shun didn't answer. Dan closed his eyes and pressed his lips together. Tears continued to fall down Shun's face as he gazed at what was before him. His freedom was being taken away from him… by his best friend.

Then he was in a tight embrace.

Shun's eyes widened as Dan cried along with him.

"I-I'm sorry Shun…," he whispered, "I'm sorry you lost your mom, I'm sorry you lost your grandpa-"

The ventus brawler froze.

"I'm sorry that you think your life sucks and I'm sorry you think no one cares."

Then someone else was hugging him as well. He felt soft lips kiss his tear stained cheek and his eyes wandered to that person. Julie stared at him with the utmost emotion in her eyes, "Shun… the truth is, all of us care about you. We don't like seeing you hurting like this and we don't want you to die."

Shun looked at her with disbelief, but soon realized that she was not lying. This brought more tears to his eyes and his head dropped onto Dan's shoulder. A shuddering sobbed racked through his entire body and he cried like he had never cried before.

Julie and Dan continued to hold him, telling him that everything was going to be okay.

_~A real friend is one that walks in when the rest of the world walks out._

_~Truth and tears clear the way to a lasting friendship._

_~Grief can take care of itself, but to get the full value of joy you must have somebody to divide it with._

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this :) Reviews would be awesome everyone!**

**I love you!**

**~Roses**


End file.
